1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a walkway, and particularly to an articulating marine walkway, or gangway, designed to be stored in elevated position and capable of being properly positioned by one man so as to allow for variance in the position of a vessel vertically and horizontally within prescribed limits with respect to a fixed point of mounting of the gangway, all the while providing for safe access between a vessel and an adjacent dock or pier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,784, issued Apr. 29, 1975, to H. Kummerman, discloses a slewing access ramp for vehicles wherein a ramp is pivotally connected to a ship or other form of transport so that the ramp can be swung upwardly and downwardly and also side-to-side. In particular, the ramp disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,784 employs a pair of king posts having pulleys thereon about which passes a cable extending to the outer end of an inner ramp portion, to which inner ramp portion is pivotally connected an outer ramp portion or section. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,980, issued May 4, 1976, to G. B. Bennett, discloses in FIG. 7 thereof a dock structure similar to a ramp or gangway and which is swingable from side-to-side by selectively releasing one of a pair of collars.
Additional examples of articulated walkways can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 785,400, issued Mar. 21, 1905, to J. D. Buchanan; 1,232,437, issued July 3, 1917, to L. Simpson; and 3,747,354, issued July 24, 1973, to R. M. Macomber. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 1,674,279, issued June 19, 1928, to P. Ebeling, discloses a foldable or collapsible crossing bridge which may be readily set up and removed, while U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,607,937, issued Aug. 26, 1952, to G. B. Stone, and 3,228,051, issued Jan. 11, 1966, to T. R. Voase, et al., disclose adjustable ramps or walkways wherein the height of one end of the ramp is adjustable by the use of a hand-actuated winch, and the like. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,051 discloses the use of a wheel on the movable end of the ramp in order to faciliate displacement of the associated end of the ramp with respect to a moving object, such as a ship, on which the wheel is resting.